ZERO El Núcleo perfecto
by ShiryuuUshinoX
Summary: Shiryuu Orimura es un muchacho cualquiera, al menos eso creía cuando antes de terminar estudiando en la academia IS para pilotos. Rodeado solo de mujeres tratara de llevar una vida normal mientras trata de hacer ver a sus compañeras y amigas que su amor es algo restringido y con dueño; ademas de esconder un secreto que podría costearle su lugar en la academia e incluso su vida
1. Prologo

Prologo

El mundo está plagado de numerosos males. Las enfermedades son algunos de ellos, pues existen de todo tipo: las hay sencillas y no letales como un simple catarro o un mareo ocasional; y también las hay letales y mortíferas como la neumonía, el cáncer y el temido SIDA. Pero esas son enfermedades físicas, que atacan el cuerpo de aquel que las contraigan. Pero hay dos que según mi juicio son más letales aun… "El Amor Real" y "El Amor Fabricado".

¿Por qué es el sentimiento más grande de la humanidad una enfermedad para mí? Sencillo… la única persona que solía estar para mí cuando lo necesitaba ya no lo estaba…

Desde pequeño mis padres nos abandonaron a mí y a mi hermana mayor, Chifuyu. Ella se hizo cargo de mi desde entonces y me enseño que tenía que ser duro ante el mundo… más tarde se volvió una de las primeras pilotos de "Infinite Stratos" o mejor conocidos como "IS"; los cuales fueron diseñados y elaborados por la Súper-genio y mejor amiga de mi hermana: Tabane Shinonono. Tabane-san ó Ta-chan, como la llamábamos Chifuyu-nee y yo, se volvió famosa de la noche a la mañana en un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos por algo tan alocado que despertó ambición incluso en los gobiernos de países lejanos. Los ~IS~ fueron diseñados como maquinas de pelea, o "guerra" como lo clasificaron los gobiernos de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, y solo podían ser operados por mujeres mayores a 15 años. Los integrantes de la ONU además se opusieron a su fabricación. Misteriosamente tras la discusión en la ONU sobre el uso de los ~IS~, mas tarde sucedió un hecho inexplicablemente desastroso: 400 misiles militares de alto poder se dirigían directamente a Japón, y estos eran de todos los países posibles alrededor del mundo, sin embargo estos no habían sido mandados por medio de los países si no por un hacker que logro introducirse en las computadoras militares de los países y dirigir los misiles hacia Japón. Una piloto de ~IS~ detuvo todos antes de que pudieran colisionar mas nunca jamás se supo quien fue, ni como lo hizo. Semanas más tarde se le ordeno a la doctora Tabane que distribuyera un núcleo ~IS~ a cada gobierno del país para así poder evitar malentendidos.

Ahora a las afueras de las principal isla de Japón, se encuentra la academia ~IS~ en la cual se instruye a las futuras pilotos, de estas poderosas maquinas, de todo el mundo.

Gracias a este instituto no he podido ver a Chifuyu-nee últimamente, lo cual no es en sí malo más no es tampoco placentero… sobre todo cuando no gustas de socializar ni nada de eso.

Ahora volviendo al tema principal… ¿Por qué "el amor" y "el amor Fabricado" son enfermedades letales? Por que cuando te enamoras o sientes amor por alguien (en el caso del Amor) o crees estar enamorado (el Amor Fabricado) puedes volverte alguien que no eres solo por impresionar a esa persona especial. El Amor por su parte si tiene cura… y que esa persona te acepte sin necesidad de que cambies… mas el Amor fabricado es una perdición porque te seguirás engañando a ti mismo, aun cuando descubras que esa persona no te ama…


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO 1: **"Todas mis compañeras son mujeres! P.S.D: Creo que no les agrado…"

Miradas… decenas de miradas postradas sobre mi… todas femeninas… siento un aura de enojo alrededor… y todo… porque soy el único hombre en un salón de clases lleno de mujeres.

Miro a mi izquierda y solo encuentro eso… miradas de enojo y desprecio como si fuera un insecto. Lo único a lo que atino hacer para escapar de esta realidad es mirar por la ventana a mi derecha que solo me presenta el paisaje del campus principal de la academia ~IS~. Veo a las estudiantes de 3er grado caminar por el campus hablando entre ellas despreocupadas, además de un gran coliseo donde se efectúan batallas de entrenamiento, demostraciones, eh incluso torneos. Trato de pensar en cualquier cosa para intentar dar algo de regocijo a mi ser pero soy interrumpido por la profesora llamándome por mi nombre…

-Orimura, Shiryuu?- salgo de mi transe para oírla decir mi nombre de nuevo -Orimura Shiryuu?-

-Si! profesora?- Contesto rápidamente para intentar contestar a cual sea que haya sido su pregunta… bueno si es que hubo alguna -Oh… lo lamento Orimura-kun no quise gritarte…- -No se preocupe profesora no es nada- dije tranquilo al verla un poco nerviosa por el hecho de haberme "gritado" -Lo que sucede es que comenzamos con las presentaciones hace ya unos minutos Shiryuu-kun y el siguiente en la lista eres tu… ¿Te presentaras ante el grupo verdad? ¿Lo harás?- Su nerviosismo pareció elevarse… aun así Maya-sensei tenía la misma mirada tierna y cariñosa como de una profesora de jardín de niños… -Si profesora… si lo hare- -Excelente!- dijo Maya-sensei mientras aplaudía juntando ambas manos con una expresión de éxito y felicidad. -Mi nombre es Orimura, Shiryuu Orimura… es un placer conocerla a todas… aunque creo que no es un gran placer suyo el conocerme, a como eh podido detectar en su forma de mirarme…- el salón que tenía una muy leve carga de ruido enmudeció repentinamente, y termine con la mirada de todas y cada una de las mujeres presentes, incluyendo a Maya-sensei sobre mí con un gran asombro… Mire sus rostros de asombro con miradas frías y vacías hacia mi antes de terminar mi presentación… -Eso es todo- Tome asiento y cerré los ojos para poder tranquilizarme un poco… sin embargo no dure más de 1 minuto de esta forma porque fui repentinamente golpeado en la cabeza… -Imbécil!- me levante tan rápido como pude al sentir el golpe en mi frente y oír ser llamado por una palabra altisonante -¿Qué demonios…?- al abrir los ojos y mirar a mi agresora sentí un escalofrió correr por mi espina dorsal… -¿Chifuyu-nee?- Estuve a punto de recibir un segundo golpe por parte de mi hermana mayor de no ser porque logre esquivarlo a tiempo -Dentro del aula y el campus me llamaras Orimura-sensei- Tenía una expresión de disgusto hacía mi… -Además… ¿Qué fue esa presentación?... fue la más pésima que haya oído en mi estadía como maestra…- cerré los ojos una vez más para pensar en una respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de hacerme mi hermana, o mejor dicho… la profesora Orimura… -No lo sé… Creo que fue algo que me vino a mi mente al sentirme aislado del resto de mis compañeras tal vez por ser el único hombre en la faz de este vasto planeta que puede operar un sistema ~IS~…- Orimura-sensei me miro de reojo antes de alejarse al frente del salón y silenciar al salón de clases debido a que mi comentario había desatado una serie de pequeñas y poco ruidosas discusiones entre mis compañeras… -Buenos días Orimura-sensei- dijo Maya-sensei con una expresión calurosa… -Oh, Yamada-kun un placer volver a verte…- expreso Chifuyu-nee a Maya-sensei en respuesta a su saludo. -Muy bien señoritas!- tome este comentario un poco ofensivo tras darme cuenta que se olvido de mi o simplemente no quiso mencionarme pues ya me había regañado… -Mi nombre es Orimura Chifuyu y seré su instructora en este curso…- Tras decir estas palabras todo el salón estallo en un sinfín de halagos, recuerdos peticiones, autógrafos, y demás cosas hacia Chifuyu-nee… -Orimura-sensei por favor deme su autógrafo!- -Orimura-sensei regáñeme por favor!- -Orimura-sensei…- Yo por mi parte me daba cuenta del nivel de fanatismo que podía llegar a tener una sola persona, siendo esa persona mi hermana mayor… -Silencio!- grito Chifuyu-nee provocando que todas y cada una de mis compañeras y fans de mi hermana callaran sin pensarlo dos veces -Las reglas de mi clase son las siguientes: Nadie habla a no ser que sea necesario o se les haya solicitado, aquel que llegue tarde será sancionada, cualquier incumplimiento con alguna regla del campus será sancionada. Si están de acuerdo con esto digan "si", si no lo aun así digan "si"-

Tras terminar esta frase en unisonó todas mis compañeras hablaron con un fuerte y decidido tono de respeto -¡Si Orimura-sensei!- Pude ver que Chifuyu-nee hablaba en serio pero aun así no respondí su orden… simplemente me di cuenta de cómo mi vida tranquila se iba por el drenaje al estar ahora en una academia llena de mujeres… y entonces surgió el comentario que pondría mi mundo de cabeza… -Un momento si Shiryuu-kun es un Orimura eso significa…- y se desato el caos en un unisonó -¡Ahhhhhh!- todas mis compañeras se dieron cuenta que siendo hermano de Chifuyu sería, por ende, la persona más cercana a su ídolo… -No puede ser…- me dije a mi mismo cuando hoy la reacción de todas mis compañeras... mi suerte iba de mal en peor…

Peor fue mi locura cuando Maya-sensei comenzó a dar clase, pues aun cuando mi atención estaba sobre ella y sus explicaciones no logre entender nada pues todos los conceptos eran muy confusos… -Y con esto concluimos los conceptos iniciales… ¿Alguna pregunta?- Trate de tranquilizarme y levante mi mano lentamente… -¿Si Shiryuu-kun?- pregunto Maya-sensei con una sonrisa en su rostro -Disculpe que tenga que decir esto Yamada-sensei, pero… ¡no entendí nada!-

-¿Qué?!... ¿Alguien más tiene una duda?... ¿Alguien?...- Antes de que me diera cuenta ya tenía a Chifuyu-nee detrás mío y justo cuando capte su presencia recibí un gran golpe en mi nuca propiciado por su tabla de escritura. -Ouch!- -Orimura… ¿leíste el manual de iniciación a los conceptos básicos del ~IS~? es obligatorio para entrar a la academia… - después de oír lo que tenía que decirme Chifuyu-nee y de intentar acomodar mi cerebro en su lugar debido al golpe anterior recordé el libro… -Manual de Operación básica del ~IS~, editorial de la academia ~IS~, 569 páginas, pasta gruesa, edición #5. ¿Ése libro?- Chifuyu-nee, Yamada-sensei y el resto del salón me miraron con extrañes al oírme describir el libro perfectamente… -Si, ese libro- -Leí la mitad antes de que sufriera un incidente…- -¿Cuál incidente- -Un día se fue la luz a mitad de la tarde y tuve que encender una vela para alumbrar… después me dirigí a dormir y deje la vela y el libro uno al lado del otro y cuando volvió la luz me precipite y provoque que la vela cayera sobre el libro… y pues creo que el resto lo habrás formulado ya…- -¡¿Quemaste el manual de iniciación?!- Chifuyu-nee grito tan fuerte y puso la cara de enojo más horrible que jamás haya visto… juraría que me asesinaría, pero en lugar de eso me dio un segundo golpe con la tabla de escritura cuando me distraje. -¡Ouch!- -Pediré a la academia que te otorguen un ejemplar nuevo, tendrás una semana para aprender y memorizar su contenido ¿está claro?- -¡¿Una semana?!... ¡eso es muy poco!- Chifuyu-nee me miro de nuevo con su cara de enojo… recordé cuando me regañaba al estar pequeños por razones que no logro recordar… -Shinonono-chan- -¿Si?- Al oír esto supe que Chifuyu-nee se vengaría de mi de una u otra manera… pero lo que haría era demasiado malvado… incluso para ella… -Ayudaras a Orimura-kun a estudiar…- ¡¿Qué?! No puede ser… Houki Shinonono la hermana menor de Tabane-san estaba aquí, en la academia, en el mismo salón de clases, y me ayudaría a estudiar… solo eso me faltaba… -De… De acuerdo Orimura-sensei…- Tal vez se pregunten porque me siento martirizado en estos momentos al tener que estudiar con la hermana de la creadora de los ~IS~, pero el problema radica en que el haberla conocido desde pequeño me hizo darme cuenta de lo testaruda y desesperante que puede llegar a ser una mujer. Si tuviera que describirla en pocas palabras serian: Testaruda, Terca, Egoísta, e Hipócrita; eso es Shinonono Houki… -¡Shiryuu!- -Si…- -Comenzaras a estudiar con Shinonono a partir de hoy durante 3 horas diarias sin excepción… ¿Está claro?- -Si Orimura-sensei…- -Perfecto… Yamada-kun puede proseguir con la clase- -Si Orimura-sensei…- Genial… si no se hubiera ido la estúpida luz aquel día no tendría que estudiar con la muchacha que me torturo cada vez que pudo porque "era" su amigo...

*Tiempo Libre*

-Shiryuu-kun...- Estaba recostado cuando me llamaron por mi nombre alce la vista y pude ver a Houki de pie junto a mi pupitre… había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que la vi… y vaya que como agradecí aquel día en que me liberaba de ella al fin… -¿Houki?- -¿Si, Shiryuu?- ¡Dios mío Jesucristo redentor! ¿Es realmente esta la Shinonono Houki que conocí cuando pequeño?  
-¿Qué, porque me miras con esa cara de imbécil?... o lo olvide es la misma que has tenido desde pequeño…- Afirmativo es ella… la misma niña insolente que se cree superior a mi… -¿Era muy necesario preguntarme con ese tono de arrogancia? o lo olvide has sido la misma niña desde pequeña- regrese su comentario con uno sarcástico en un tono de burla el cual le hizo enojar… -¡Idiota!- Intento golpearme por haber sido grosero con ella pero logre detener su brazo con facilidad… -No has cambiado ni un poco Shinonono…- -Lo mismo podría decir de ti… sigues siendo el mismo niño mediocre e infantil que eras a los 5 años…- -Dejemos de lado los insultos y dime qué quieres- -Oíste a tu hermana estudiaras conmigo a partir de hoy… te espero en la cafetería a la hora de la salida y si llegas un solo minuto tarde sufrirás mi ira…- -Ya no te tengo miedo Houki… 10 años han pasado los cuales fueron suficientes como para aprender lo que debería… además si te incomoda mucho el tener que instruirme aun cuando no fui yo quien lo solicito en un principio puedes olvidar las ordenes de Chifuyu-nee y dejarme en paz…- Reacciono un poco misterioso tras mi comentario lo cual no me importo… me levante de mi asiento y salí del salón… -¡Oye!, ¿A dónde vas?- - A algún lugar donde pueda estar solo…- diciendo esto salí del salón con las manos en mis bolsillos y la mirada perdida en los alrededores… trate de pensar en mi vida antes de tener que entrar en la academia pero fue inútil; trate entonces de recordar algo de mi niñez y fue cuando me asalto un sentimiento de nostalgia -Naoshi…- Recordé a la única muchacha a quien verdaderamente eh amado… y que jure siempre amar -Aún me pregunto si todavía me recuerdas…- tras unos minutos pude oír los murmullos de algunas chicas de primer grado detrás mío, era molesto oír sus comentarios sobre mí debido a ser el único hombre capaz de operar un ~IS~, tras un rato de ver que no podía alejarme de la sociedad como quería desistí y regreso al aula… la clase se volvió más aburrida a medida que pasaba el tiempo por lo que solo añoraba que la campana de salida sonara de una buena vez.

*Tiempo de Salida*

*Parloteo*

Tras sonar la campana y esperar a que el salón se vaciara y salieran mis compañeras Chifuyu-nee me detuvo y me dio una llave así como una especie de boleta para recoger algo y la copia del manual de iniciación básica al sistema ~IS~… -Es la llave de tu dormitorio y el boleto para recoger tu equipaje en la entrada del dormitorio sur, trata de no provocar un escándalo…- -Estoy seguro que el escándalo de ser el único hombre en este lugar es más que suficiente…- Chifuyu rió un poco a esto último más no le tome importancia. Tome la llave, el boleto y el libro y me retire al dormitorio sur como me indico Chifuyu-nee. Al llegar fui directo a la recepción y entregue mi boleto a la encargada quien lo tomo y me entrego mi maleta mientras me daba una calurosa bienvenida con una sonrisa y exclamaba -Bienvenido Orimura-kun… siéntete como en casa…- -Gracias- agradecí correctamente mientras tomaba mis cosas y me dirigía hacia mi dormitorio el cual no fue difícil de encontrar. Entre y observe lo espacioso que era: Una cama individual, un escritorio, armario sencillo, baño con tina y regadera, vista a la playa y una especie de estufa pequeña; parecía una recamara de hotel con todo lo necesario para subsistir. Abrí mi maleta y vacié su contenido sobre la cama; Lo acomode en el ropero y revise el horario: 5:50 pm… ignore el hecho de que debía ir a estudiar con Houki a la cafetería por el simple hecho de que me sentía agobiado así que puse el cerrojo a la puerta y entre a ducharme. Cuando salí eran las 6:15 y recordé las palabras de Houki en el intermedio de clases... -Debería ir… aunque no es algo que me interese…- tras declarar para mi mismo lo anterior tome el manual y comencé a leerlo llegando sin dificultad al capítulo 3. Tras varias horas de lectura y formular notas mentales y escritas del libro decidí recostarme y dormir… pues sabía que mañana me esperaría un largo día.

Pasaron 3 horas desde que logre conciliar el sueño cuando fui despertado por una extraña voz…

-# ¿Hola? ¿Alguien que me escuche? ¿Alguien? #- Tras escuchar esto me levante y abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio para revisar que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos, para mi sorpresa así fue pues el pasillo estaba completamente a oscuras y desolado, caí en cuenta de que fue mi subconsciente o mi imaginación pues la voz no volvió a escucharse en el resto de la noche…


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2:** "Me eligieron como representante de la clase… P.S.D: Yo no quería"

Comenzaron las clases del 2do día en la academia y todo lo que paso ayer no fue ni una pisca de lo aburrido y desastroso que fue este nuevo día comenzando con una charla, si es que pudiéramos llamarle así, con la compañera de clase más egocéntrica del salón seguido por un anuncio que Chifuyu-nee, en su rol de maestra aplicada, nos dio al iniciar la mañana de clases… -Orimura-kun… ¿no es así?- Una vez más con la cabeza entre mis brazos y recostado sobre mi pupitre tratando de entrar a mi propio mundo en paz, antes de que Maya-sensei me despertara o Chifuyu-nee llegara al salón y me golpeara con la tabla de escritura en la cabeza, fui interrumpido por una voz que desconocía pero estaba seguro era de alguna de mis compañeras de clase… -Si, ¿diga usted?- Al abrir los ojos me percate que era una muchacha no tan alta de cabello rubio y ojos azules, por lo que saque la conclusión de que era europea o norteamericana… -Vaya, vaya, quien diría que el único piloto masculino de ~IS~ sería tan poco caballeroso…- Definitivamente europea… solo ellos se preocupan de la caballerosidad hoy en día… -Disculpa, ¿Con quién tengo el "placer" de hablar en esta mañana?-  
-Mucho mejor…- egocéntrica… -Cecilia Alcott, cadete represéntate de Inglaterra y usuaria del ~IS~ _"Blue tears"_- ¿Cadete represéntate? ¿Inglaterra? lo que me faltaba: una egocéntrica con poder y habilidades para el manejo del ~IS~… -¿Qué se te ofrece? si puedo preguntar con discreción-  
-Uhmm… Solo quería presentarme formalmente ante el único varón dentro de la academia y ofrecerle mi ayuda para repasar los conocimientos del ~IS~… pero ya veo que no estás interesado en eso…- -¿Y cómo lo sabes?- -Porque vi tu reacción ayer ante las ordenes de Orimura-sensei de que serias instruido por la señorita Shinonono…- Al oír su comentario recordé que si hice un par de muecas tras oír a Chifuyu-nee mencionar eso… -A decir verdad no esperaba que nadie tuviera que ayudarme pero dudo que Houki me sea de gran ayuda, además de que no pensé que una señorita inglesa vendría aquí a restregármelo en la cara…- tras decir esto vi como su cara se tomaba un gesto de enojo… -¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante blasfemia en contra mía? quien diría que los hombres en Japón serían tan arrogantes en contra de una dama extranjera capaz de vencer incluso a una instructora en el examen de prueba para el ~IS~…- -No creo que eso sea algo de lo cual puedas ufanarte- le dije con una mirada desafiante -¿Por qué no habría de ufanarme de mis habilidades superiores a las tuyas y de cualquiera de las estudiantes de esta academia?- entonces le solté la frase mágica que la hizo hundirse en sus propios triunfos… -Porque también yo logre vencer a una instructora durante el examen de ingreso…- y exploto… -¿Qué? pero… pero dijeron que era la única que lo había logrado…- -La única mujer tal vez…- Acto seguido retumbo la campana de entrada lo que hizo a Cecilia regresara a su pupitre muy resignada y enoja por nuestra platica…

Maya-sensei entro seguida por Chifuyu-nee y Chifuyu-nee comenzó con la tan despiadada noticia…

-Muchachas…- otra vez lo hizo… -Debido al torneo interclase que se presentara en unas semanas deberán elegir a una persona para que representante al salón durante el torneo.- dicho esto comenzaron a oírse murmuros por doquier -Pueden nominar a algún compañero o nominarse a ustedes mismas- Chifuyu-nee termino esa frase y en cuestión de segundos se oí la frase más perturbadora en la historia de las frases perturbadoras… -Yo nomino a Orimura Shiryuu-kun.-

-Me opongo rotundamente- me levante de mi silla y exclame mi desprecio ante tal frase cuando de pronto… -Yo me opongo con mayor razón…- voltee a ver quien estaba apoyándome en mi exclamación para mi sorpresa no era un apoyo si no un enemigo… -Yo Cecilia Alcott me opongo a que Orimura-kun sea el representante de la clase. ¡No puedo aceptar ser representada por un estudiante tan inútil como lo es Orimura-kun!- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso -¿Qué?- lo que intentaba era evitar ser el representante porque no quería hacerme una fama innecesaria, pero Cecilia no quería eso… ella quería quitarme el puesto, que yo no deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas…

-Disculpa Cecilia…- Levante el puño y lo estrelle tan fuerte como pude en la cubierta de mi pupitre provocando que algunas personas, incluyendo Maya-sensei y Chifuyu-nee se, se sobresaltaran… después respire hondo y dirigí mi mirada hacia Cecilia… -Disculpa Cecilia… pero no realice mi comentario anterior por la razón de sentirme impotente para tomar el cargo… si no porque sabría que alguna egocéntrica desearía tomar el puesto en mi lugar…- su reacción a mi comentario fue épico: sus mejillas se sonrojaron, acto seguido tomo una posición de mandatario político y comenzó a sermonearme sobre sus grandes habilidades para el manejo del ~IS~ en frente de nuestras compañeras y maestras… incluso la cara de Chifuyu-nee fue de desagrado al tener que oírla…

-Shiryuu-kun no tienes ni la mitad de mis habilidades de combate y nunca las tendrás, incluso podría demostrarlo…- al oír esto Chifuyu-nee la detuvo y propuso una competencia pacifica, si es que pudiéramos darle ese adjetivo… - Orimura, Alcott… decidiremos el final de esta discusión sin sentido en un combate mano a mano, aquel que salga victorioso se quedara con el puesto de representante de la clase ¿De acuerdo?- el ego de Cecilia no tenía fin y la cúspide fue su siguiente comentario… -Yo se que saldré victoriosa… pero acepto darle un oportunidad de intentarlo…- -Por mi está bien… ahora con respecto a la pelea, ¿Habrá algún tipo de ventaja?- -¿Tan pronto pides ventaja Orimura-kun?- -Yo intentaba sonar caballeroso y darte un poco a ti pero, tal y como veo tu ego es la mayor ventaja que podrías tener…- -Muy bien Orimura-kun… ¿Cuánta ventaja quieres para ti?- Cecilia dijo esto en un tono burlesco en el cual decidí no caer… -Guárdate tu ventaja para quien la necesite Cecilia… no es algo que vaya a necesitar…- el salón estallo en una gran carcajada tras esto… -Shiryuu-kun todos saben que si hubiera una guerra entre sexos, los hombres no durarían ni 6 días…- Chifuyu-nee silencio al resto del salón -¿Seguro que no tomaras la ventaja Shiryuu?- dijo Houki en un tono misterioso… -No… me niego a recibir cualquier ayuda en contra para esta pelea…- La expresión de Cecilia se torno excesivamente egocéntrica para este momento… ella estaba segura de sus habilidades y yo sin embargo… no estaba al tanto de los controles del sistema básico del ~IS~ -Muy bien la pelea se efectuara en la arena de combate a primera hora del lunes- tras decir esto Chifuyu-nee concluyo nuestra discusión y prosiguió con la clase…

*hora de salida*

El día prosiguió un poco exhaustivo pero me di cuenta de mis grandes habilidades de estudio tras haber logrado poner atención a las clases al 100% preguntando mis dudas a Maya-sensei y haciendo notas en cualquier momento que pude… y aun sin querer… tuve que pedirle ayuda a Houki, y a otras estudiantes, de distintos grados, que se ofrecieron a ayudarme después de que el chisme se propagara rápidamente alrededor de la academia. Tenía menos de una semana para aprender parámetros, controles, sistemas, movimiento ofensivos y defensivos, así como el simple funcionamiento del escudo y la generación de armas en el ~IS~; y todo porque mi ego no me dejaba descansar… quería derrotar a Cecilia a como dé lugar y todo por ver su forma de ser, no sabía nada de ella, de su estilo de vida, de su cultura, nada… simplemente quería vencerla con mis propias manos. Me concentraba en estudiar, y nada más, comencé a estudiar tan hábilmente que me olvide del resto: me levantaba y tomaba un baño muy temprano, leía el manual de iniciación que me dio Chifuyu-nee, asistía a clases, estudiaba con Houki tras salir de clases (misteriosamente, ella comenzó a tratarme mejor de como solía hacerlo), tenia sesiones de entrenamiento con la actual presidenta del consejo de la academia: Tatenashi Sarashiki, una estudiante de tercer grado; tomaba una comida ligera en la cafetería y terminaba mi rutina en mi habitación leyendo el manual de iniciación. Para los primeros 4 días ya se había vuelto una costumbre realizar esta rutina e incluso había terminado de leer del manual los capítulos del libro que me tomaron casi 2 semanas durante vacaciones en menos de 2 días… el viernes Chifuyu-nee llegó con una noticia que no me agrado y termine, creo yo, por decepcionarla…

-Orimura…- -¿Si?- respondí atento -Se te preparo un ~IS~ personal para poder medir tu desenvolvimiento en la batalla del lunes estará listo a mas tardar el domingo por la tarde…- oír esta noticia me hizo enfurecer por razones propias… - Parece ser que la batalla será un poco más reñida ahora que tendrás tu propio ~IS~ personal, Orimura-kun…- el comentario de Cecilia me hizo explotar a tal grado que salte de mi asiento asustando a Maya-sensei que estaba del lado opuesto del salón…-¡Me niego!- Chifuyu-nee observo mi reacción y me cuestiono seriamente… -¿Qué sucede Orimura?- -¡Me niego rotundamente a recibir un sistema ~IS~ personal!- el salón se asombro al oírme decir esa frase -Orimura-kun ¿Qué no es el sueño de todo piloto tener su propio sistema ~IS~?- -Nunca fue mi sueño el ser el único hombre en pilotear un sistema ~IS~, nunca fue mi sueño venir a este lugar, y sobre todas las cosas…- tras respirar y tratar de tranquilizarme alcé la voz y golpee mi pupitre con todas mis fuerzas que incluso hice crujir a la madera fina de este…  
-¡NUNCA FUE MI SUEÑO EL SER LA RATA DE LABORATORIO DEL PROGRAMA ~IS~!- tras decir esto mi mirada se torno blanca… La expresión en la cara de Chifuyu-nee no había cambiado de parecer desde que dijo la noticia al iniciar la clase… -Orimura, sal del salón… necesitamos hablar- tome la silla de mi pupitre y la coloque en su sitio correspondiente, camine hasta la salida seguido por las miradas de todas mis compañeras; acto seguido Chifuyu-nee salió del aula y cerró la puerta tras de sí… -¿Que te sucede Shiryuu?- mi mirada estaba dirigida al suelo del pasillo que corría desde el aula 1-A hasta el aula 1-O. Toda mi vida había vivido bajo la sombra de mi hermana mayor, y ahora querían utilizarme a mí bajo el mismo criterio en el que ella entro a la academia cuando fue joven… -No quiero ser una rata de laboratorio; tampoco quiero ningún tipo de ayuda para esta pelea; creí haber sido muy claro…- -Shiryuu, solo estoy siguiendo órdenes de la academia pero te daré a elegir… ese ~IS~ será creado y guardado en donde sea que se encuentre Tabane en el debido caso de que no lo desees… trata de tranquilizarte y regresa a clases… debo dejar claros unos asuntos en la oficina central- Dicho esto Chifuyu-nee partió rumbo a la oficina general de la academia sin decir otra palabra; lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas. No supe explicarme el porqué de esto. Regrese al salón y tome asiento ignorando a todas mis compañeras incluyendo a Houki, quien creo yo trato de persuadirme de aceptar el ~IS~ personal.

Las clases avanzaron normalmente durante el día pero fue la noche cuando creí que estaba siendo engañado por mi mente debido a lo sucedido en la mañana…

-# ¿Hola?, ¿Hay alguien ahí?, ¿Alguien que me escuche? #- la misteriosa voz de la ultima vez, hablo de nueva cuenta dentro de mi habitación, me levante e investigue de donde venía pero jamás di con él o la culpable por lo que desistí y volví a dormir -#Permanecer dentro de este contenedor no me es bueno… terminare sin uso… siendo un inútil… soy un inútil…#- oír esto fue como oírme a mí mismo hablar… era un inútil… y parecía que alguien más también lo era… -No lo eres…- dije al aire en un tono medio para evitar ser escuchado por el pasillo. Espere paciente sobre mi cama y oí como la voz contestaba a mi reclamo. -# ¿Puedes oírme? #- no sabía con quien o que hablaba… yo solo sabía que era algo o alguien que me comprendía -Si, si puedo oírte- -#Por fin alguien puede hablar conmigo…#- su tono era algo triste y misterioso por lo que trate de consolarlo/a; me despedí y fui a dormir no sin antes oírle decir una cosa extraña que no entendí del todo bien  
-#Cuídate de su estrategia… ella sabe lo que hace cuando se monta en aquel traje azul como el cielo#- tras decir eso no oí la voz de nuevo durante toda la noche. El día siguiente fue de lo más normal con mi rutina de algo cambiada por el hecho de ser fin de semana, complete el día con una pequeña sonrisa y algo exhausto tome el manual de inicio entre mis manos y comencé a leer el primero de los 4 capítulos finales; fue entonces cuando ocurrió de nuevo -# ¿Hola?, ¿Hay Alguien? #- la misteriosa voz hablo de nuevo hice lo mismo que la noche anterior y conteste a su llamado… -Hola- -# ¿Eres tu chico?#- -Así es- -#Es bueno saber que alguien puede oírme… es reconfortante#- platicar con él/ella era muy entretenido, corto pero entretenido… -#Cuídate de ella chico… la guerreara teñida en azul gusta de atacar de lejos para no salpicarse de la sangre de sus oponentes#- -¡Espera!- se fue y no volvió en toda la noche, ¿De qué hablaba?, ¿Guerrera en traje azul?... no entendí sus disidencias, termine de leer los capítulos que faltaban y me dormí tras pensar en el significado de sus disidencias.

El domingo no hice nada… todo fue paz y tranquilidad fui a la arena de combate y encontré a Houki practicando… para mi sorpresa ella era usuaria de un sistema ~IS~ personal. La observe moverse graciosamente por los aires empleando un sistema de propulsión avanzada que le permitía alcanzar grandes velocidades. Tras un largo rato termino su entrenamiento y decidí ir a su encuentro… -¿Shiryuu-kun?- -¡Buenas Houki!- -¿Qué haces aquí?- -Vine a la arena a ver si podría encontrarme con Cecilia… quería desearle algo de suerte antes de nuestro encuentro mañana, pero te vi entrenando y desistí de buscarle.- sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco supongo que por mi comentario, Houki había estado actuando muy diferente de cómo cuando era pequeña, aun así le pregunte unas cuantas dudas que tenía… -No sabía que tenias un ~IS~ personal…- -_Akatsubaki_-

-¿_Akatsubaki_?- -Si, es mi maquina personal desde hace unos 3 meses. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños muy adelantado de parte de…- calló en ese momento, aun así supe de quien hablaba sin necesidad de pensar demasiado -¿Tabane-san?- -si- -Debes estar muy agradecida con ella…- -Pues si algo así…- calló después de esto, no le di mucha importancia y comencé a conversar con ella. Por primera vez teníamos una conversación normal en donde nadie insultaba a nadie… fue el sueño utópico más añorado de mi niñez, y ahora casi 8 años más tarde se está realizando frente a mis ojos, aun así no me deje cegar por algo tan simple y continúe hablando con Houki tratando de no hacerla enojar y disfrutar el momento de paz que por primera vez había podido pasar con ella… -Tus movimientos con Akatsubaki son geniales, realmente impresionantes para que tengas solo 3 meses empleándolo….- -Digamos que practique mucho con el… además de que recibí un entrenamiento especial militar del ~IS~ y así me convertí en la cadete representante de Japón…- -Vaya, seria genial tener mi propia maquina personal… propia única a mi forma de ser que me entendiera y no tuviera que ser monitoreada por ninguna persona…- -Podrías tenerla pero la parte del mantenimiento seria obligada por la academia… por lo que no creo que la aceptes ¿verdad?- -No… no la aceptare… no quiero ser una rata de laboratorio… quiero ser una persona simple aunque ser el único hombre capaz de pilotear un ~IS~ sea mi único inconveniente…- -Nunca te entendí Shiryuu; y tal vez nunca lo logre; pero si eso es lo que te hace feliz; eres libre de llevar tu vida como lo desees- -Gracias Houki- tras decir esto tomo sus cosas y salió de la arena rumbo a los vestidores femeninos, mientras yo me quedaba en mi asiento pensando en la pelea de mañana; donde todo se decidiría… La mañana llevo a la tarde, la tarde a la noche, y la noche atrajo a esa voz de nuevo a mi habitación… -# ¿Hola? #- -Hola- -#vaya chico ahora no tardas tanto en responder#- -Creo que hablar contigo me ha dado confianza… eso es todo- -# Que bueno saber que ahora tengo un amigo…#- -Es bueno saber que ahora tengo un amigo que me entiende… por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- -# ¿Nombre?, lo siento pero me temo que no tengo nombre…- fue extraño oír esa afirmación aun así no le di importancia y continué hablando con él/ella por un largo rato hasta que se despidió… -# Debo irme chico… hasta la próxima… #- -¡Espera!- -# Esa dama es una guerrera que se viste de lagrimas azules como el cielo, lagrimas de corazón por la pérdida de aquellos quienes más la amaron, pelea fuerte, pelea rápido, muévete grácilmente, muéstrale que no está sola y se unirá a tu lucha… #- -¡ESPERA PORFAVOR!, ¿Quién es esa guerrera? ¿De qué me estás hablando? por favor espera…- -# Adiós chico… adiós…#- se fue pues no podía oír su voz más… fue extraño aquello que dijo… -¿Quién es la guerrera teñida de lágrimas azules como el cielo?- Este pensamiento me mantuvo despierto por largo rato hasta que logre consolar el sueño…

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano desayune poco eh hice algo de ejercicio antes de la batalla… la tan añorada batalla. Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas y puse todo mi esfuerzo por poner atención a las enseñanzas de Maya-sensei… tras pasar las clases llego el momento decisivo.

Proseguí a los vestidores donde me coloque mi uniforme de ejercicio el cual, por el hecho de ser varón, tuvo que ser diseñado por la academia especialmente para mí. Después de esto fui al hangar de despegue del ~IS~, donde me esperaban Houki, Chifuyu-nee y Maya-sensei. -Buenos días-

-Buenos días Shiryuu- saludo Houki primero que nadie, -Buenos días Orimura-kun- dijo Maya-sensei con una sonrisa en su rostro… sin embargo Chifuyu-nee no fue capaz de decirlo y en su lugar remplazo la frase por otra -¿Estás listo Shiryuu?- Muy en el fondo supe que Chifuyu-nee quería desearme un buen día sin embargo quería mantener su perfil de maestra responsable e intento evitar el saludo…-Nunca he estado más listo- -Perfecto entonces aborda tu unidad de una buena vez- Chifuyu-nee y Maya-sensei se dirigieron a la cabina de control después de esto desplegaron un hangar de donde se presento un sistema ~IS~ de producción en masa: _Uchigane_. El Uchigane era el ~IS~ de producción en masa japonés y se especializaba en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pues estaba basado en los antiguos samuráis del periodo edo, sin embargo por el hecho de ser producido en masa tiene ciertas desventajas como que su escudo es muy poco potente y su energía es algo limitada; pero aun así… no dejaría que eso me impidieran ganar esta batalla a toda costa…

Aborde el Uchigane y me dispuse a efectuar el sistema de ensamblado hasta que los sistemas estuvieron listos. Houki me dijo algo antes de despegar que no fue tan placentero como hubiera querido… -¿Shiryuu?- -¿Si?- -Si… si pierdes no te lo perdonare, pues fue entonces una pérdida de tiempo ayudarte- -Lo entiendo… bien, me voy- dicho esto tome propulsión y despegue hacia la arena de combate donde Cecilia me esperaba ansiosa por empezar.

-Veo que incluso eres tan poco caballeroso como para hacer esperar a una dama- su cara de arrogancia me dio la suficiente valentía como para responderle como lo hice -lo siento Cecilia pero ¿De qué hablas?... yo no veo a ninguna dama en esta zona, y si ese encuentra presente que acepte mis más sinceras disculpas- Dije esto mientras hacia una reverencia al estilo de un caballero medieval en burla a su comentario tan ego-centrista. Su cara se torno roja de enojo y fue entonces cuando observe con atención a mi adversario… _"Blue Tears"_: el sistema ~IS~ ingles. Diseñado para combate de largo alcance y emboscadas, sería un gran dolor en los talones pero aun así no me rendiría… -Veo que escondes tu nerviosismo con bromas de mal gusto Orimura-kun…- -Pues deberías aprender a visualizar mejor Cecilia… deje mi nerviosismo atrás a la edad de 7 años cuando sucedió algo que me dio las agallas como para vivir en este mundo al que llamamos realidad- Dicho esto hablo Chifuyu-nee a ambos sistemas ~IS~ por medio de la sala de control. -Prepárense- -Si- -Si- Dicho esto comenzó la cuenta regresiva… -Suerte Cecilia- -No la necesito Orimura-kun- -Bien pero no implores al cielo por ella cuando la necesites- -Ha- 3…2…1… 0! comenzó la pelea; active la única arma del Uchigane y trate de tomar ventaja de espacio acercándome a Cecilia y atacar de manera veloz pero reacciono más rápido de lo que espere y evadió mi ataque. Retrocedí un poco para tratar de salir de su campo de visión pero cargo su rifle de largo alcance y disparo dos tiros que dificultosamente logre esquivar. -Eres veloz y precisa eh Cecilia… creí que nos divertiríamos más-

-Diversión, ¿Quién hablo de diversión? esta batalla será como haber ido al médico: dicen que será divertido, pero será rápido y doloroso- -Si tú dices entonces tendré que divertirme yo solo- Me movilice a un punto distante de ella y comencé a acercarme de manera rápida y zigzagueante para tratar de confundirla sin embargo no contaba con lo que se avecino a mi por parte de Cecilia -Muy bien creo que tendré que golpearte de manera más inhumana Orimura-kun…- dicho esto de la parte trasera del Blue Tears surgieron una especie de droides móviles que volaron y persiguieron a mi Uchigane y terminaron por acorralarlo; después comenzaron a disparar en una especie de ciclo hasta repetirlo unas 15 veces en sucesión. Dificultosamente logre esquivarlos y termine golpeado por unos cuantos de los disparos viendo mi marcador de energía caer a ¾ de su capacidad máxima.

Un truco sucio, no, una estrategia perfecta… una emboscada. logré huir de la red de disparos y observe a Cecilia riendo de mi… fue denigrante el ver a una persona de esa clase de vida burlándose de ti… simplemente fue denigrante. Cecilia reía a carcajadas grandes y abiertas, nada que ver con su complejo de dama inglesa del que llevaba presumiendo durante ya buen rato. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que los droides cañón dejaron de seguirme y disparar… estaban estáticos flotando en el aire mientras Cecilia reía como loca de mí y mi pésima estrategia entonces recordé algo de la clase que Maya-sensei di el martes a 3ra hora del día: Controles a distancia. Cecilia reía eh incluso lloraba de la risa por lo que sus ojos debían estar cerrados y en dado caso no concentraba su mirada en mi por lo que los droides no tenían instrucción alguna de a quien atacar.

Entonces tome mi espada y me dirigí directo a Cecilia cauteloso e insonoramente… para cuando abrió los ojos estaba a 1 metro de ella y esto la asombro -Hola Cecilia…- levante la espada y realice dos golpes rápidos y fuertes contra su defensa absoluta despojándola de algo de energía de su Blue Tears. Después se alejo y ordeno a sus droides regresar a su lugar original en momento de espera. Realice una lectura de energía y me di cuenta de que solo había logrado reducir la energía de Cecilia en 1/10 de la capacidad máxima. -¿Qué? ¿Dos golpes con basta energía y solo logre eso?- Demonios a este paso jamás acabaría con ella si lograba desencadenar ese ataque de nuevo… -Vaya, vaya parece que me tomaste desprevenida Orimura-kun… veo que tomaste algo de ventaja sobre mi pero no te creas muy suertudo… lo bueno está por comenzar…- estas palabras me desconcertaron por lo que tome una posición defensiva y veloz. Mi temor se hizo realidad: Cecilia no quitaba sus ojos de mí y llamo a los droides cañón de nuevo a la batalla. Esta vez el ataque fue más letal y rápido, pues Cecilia así lo quería, por lo que tuve que desarrollar una estrategia rápida para la situación a medida que mi escudo disminuía de poco a poco. -No trates de escapar Orimura-kun… esto es como una tela de araña, si te mueves demasiado terminaras estancado en ella- dicho esto me di cuenta de que tenía razón… era como una tela de araña, pero… ¿Dónde estaban las uniones?

Un pensamiento rápido vino a mí: Los droides. Los droides de distancia de Cecilia eran controlados por ella, por lo que si deseaba que atacaran en un patrón específico debía reposicionarlos. Los droides eran el punto débil de este ataque; así que me di a la tarea de figurar su trayectoria y patrón.

¼ de energía de mi escudo más tarde lo descifre y comencé mi ataque: -Primer disparo- -Segundo disparo- -¡Ahora!- me cargue contra el primer droide en atacar y lo destruí de un tajo. -primer disparo- -segundo disparo- -¡Ahora!- destruí el segundo droide de un tajo al igual que el primero y observe como Cecilia detenía su ataque por unos momentos -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- -¿Qué no lo vez? te derroto en tu propio juego- dicho esto me cargue tan rápido como pude contra el tercer y cuarto droide poniendo fin a la telaraña de problemas tras perder ½ de mi escudo de energía

-Vaya impresionante Orimura-kun lástima que tenga que hacer vencerte- -¡Eso si te lo permito!- Me lance contra Cecilia y prepare mi mejor técnica de ataque: el tajo secreto. Fue una técnica que cree mientras observaba la forma en la que el Uchigane estaba compuesto. Simplemente tenía que poner un poco de mis conocimientos de Kendo y Laido y todo estaría resuelto: produciría un daño fuerte además de que podría defenderme con velocidad. Cecilia me seguía y disparaba su rifle de energía tan rápido como podía; su puntería era precisa y malvada y casi lograba darme con uno que otro disparo pero logre esquivarlos rápidamente. Dando una vuelta cerrada junto tras un disparo, vire directo hacía ella para dar un golpe a su barrera absoluta pero no conté con lo que ocurriría después… -¡Muy bien acabare con esto de una buena vez!- Dicho esto Cecilia mostro un par de cañones ocultos en las piernas del Blue Tears de los cuales inmediatamente salieron disparados un par de misiles rastreadores de calor-¡Demonios!- di media vuelta y me moví tan rápido como pude pero entonces Cecilia aprovecho mi huida y logro asestar un disparo en mi espalda lo cual me dejo desprotegido para los misiles que lograron alcanzarme y proveerme de un gran nivel de daño… -Jajaja, ¿Pensaste que podrías escapar eh Orimura-kun?- -*¿lo logro?, ella… ¿Logró vencerme?*-

Revise mi energía restante… era menor del 5%; tenía a mi favor tan solo 30 puntos de energía mientras Cecilia tenía aun más del 85% de su escudo: Más de 500 puntos de energía. No habría nada que pudiera hacer… mi derrota era inevitable fue entonces que la oí de nuevo… -# ¿Te rendirás tan fácil chico? #- era es voz de nuevo, la misteriosa voz de todas las noches -# Te dije que te cuidaras de la dama guerrera vestida de lagrimas azules como el cielo… ella es letal cuando lo desea…#- La dama guerrera vestida de lagrimas azules como el cielo… en ese momento todo hizo conexión en mi cabeza: Cecilia Alcott, la Cadete representante de Inglaterra que montaba el ~IS~ Blue Tears… ¡Era la dama guerrera vestida en lagrimas azules como el cielo! -# no te rindas chico #- -Que puedo hacer estoy acabado…- -# Cree en ti mismo, cree en mi… lo lograras toma esto y has a los demás sentirse orgullosos de ti… muéstrale a esa guerrera teñida de lagrimas que la vida es hermosa como ella… #- La nube de la explosión aun no se había dispersado pero pude ver como esa se iba… fue entonces cuando vi como mi marcador de energía aumentaba hasta llegar al mismo nivel que el de Cecilia - ¿Qué demonios?- en el momento en que termine esa oración apareció un mensaje en mi pantalla *Yukihira Nigata instalada… ¿Acceder?* entonces la voz hablo de nuevo

-# Hazme sentirme orgulloso de ti… Amigo #- estas palabras me reconfortaron, fue entonces cuando me decidí acabar esta batalla de una vez por todas… -Dalo por hecho… amigo- la nube negra de la explosión aun seguía densa por lo que active la propulsión del Uchigane y retome vuelo a alta velocidad hasta llegar a una zona más alta que Cecilia… -¿Qué demonios? ¡Esa explosión debió haberte dejado sin energía!- -Calculaste mal querida… ahora me toca hablar a mi- Cecilia seguía confundida por lo sucedido y se asombro más al ver que mi marcador de energía había crecido misteriosamente hasta alcanzar el mismo nivel que el suyo… -Muy bien, ¡Es la hora de acabar con todo este embrollo!, ¡Yukihira Nigata Activada!- Cecilia se conmociono eh incluso pude oír a Chifuyu-nee gritar en la sala de control -¡¿QUÉ?!- mi comando fue tomado por el Uchigane y se desplego una espada en mi palma derecha… tras verla de cerca me di cuenta de que era la misma espada que Chifuyu-nee empleaba al participar en los tornes de mondo grosso… -Bien es la hora de acabar con esto- -# adelante chico… la determinación es una gran fuerza que vive dentro de ti #-

Tras oírle decir estas palabras a mi "amigo" active a Yukihira Nigata, la cual se desplego y creó un filo de energía solida, y me dispuse a atacar a Cecilia de una buena vez, pero esta vez empleando la mejor técnica que jamás pude aprender con una espada: la técnica especial de Chifuyu-nee.

-¡Como si fuera a dejarte!- Grito Cecilia mientras disparaba dos pares de misiles en contra mía y preparaba su rifle para dispararme mientras me perseguían los misiles… -Como si fuera a caer esta vez en tu trampa- Me arroje hacia los misiles y los corte de un solo movimiento. Cecilia tomo esto como ventaja y disparo su rifle tres veces a lo cual alcancé a reaccionar y reflexioné sus disparos en otra dirección empleando el filo de Yukihira Nigata. Luego tome mi oportunidad y me acerque lo mayor posible; Cecilia trato de escapar, pero mi velocidad era mayor pues bajo el costo de unos pocos puntos de energía del escudo, logre activar el mejor movimiento de defensa y velocidad del Uchigane: El Ignition Boost. Alcancé al Blue Tears en cuestión de segundos y coloque 3 veloces tajos sobre su barrera absoluta lo cual disminuyo el porcentaje de daño de Cecilia de 85% a 75% en cuestión de segundos. Tomando ventaja la acorrale en su huída en un momento dado y comencé a atacar velozmente. 75%, 70%, 65%, 60%, 55%, 50%; fue entonces cuando me decidí a emplear la técnica de Chifuyu-nee y acabar con esto de una buena vez… -Muy bien es ahora o nunca... ONE HIT DESTROYER! - Yukihira Nigata se envolvió en un misterioso halo dorado y la energía del Uchigane creció hasta el 300% entonces me lancé contra Cecilia a toda velocidad y esta no se movió ni un solo centímetro del miedo. Sentí una adrenalina como nunca en la vida… me estaba divirtiendo, y mucho a pesar de ser algo un poco violento, para mí era una diversión, algo que no había sentido en años… Di un golpe y su marcador de energía cayó hasta el 5% y en cuanto iba a colocar el golpe definitivo sonó la campana de fin de la batalla. Inmediatamente Maya-sensei dictamino al ganador -Fin de la batalla, ganadora Cecilia Alcott- hubo un pequeño silencio que rompi después de unos segundos-Perdí…- Mi expresión de gozo no se borro de mi rostro estaba a 1 golpe de ganar… y termine perdiendo -¿Orimura-kun?- Cecilia hablo mas no le tome importancia y observe como el marcador de energía del Uchigane había descendido a 0% mientras que el de el Blue Tears seguía intacto en 5% -Ja… ja, Jajaja… ¡que tonto! ¡Olvide que era un ataque de drenado de barrera!- me di cuenta de mi error pero no me importo en lo absoluto… en cambio comencé a sobrevolar la arena de lado a lado sin preocupaciones, después de ver a Cecilia entrar al hangar de aterrizaje, fui tras ella y baje del Uchigane. Ella ya había bajado del _Blue Tears_ y se dirigía a los vestidores por lo que desaborde el Uchigane tan rápido como pude y corrí tras ella -¡Cecilia!- Volteo algo confundida al oírme -¿Qué?...- Cecilia estaba un poco confundida por mi actitud pero le respondí con delicadeza esta vez… -Buena pelea… muchas gracias- la tome de la mano y plante un caballeroso beso en el exterior de la misma -¿Ah?- sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco tras mi acción anterior -¡Hasta mañana representante!- Tras decir esto salí corriendo directo a los pequeños vestidores masculinos donde me recosté sobre una banca y tape mis ojos con el antebrazo mientras sonreía por felicidad.

Estuve en esa posición por unos minutos hasta que me di cuenta de que debía apurarme pues si tardaba demasiado terminaría golpeado por Chifuyu-nee… de nuevo. Me cambie de ropa tan rápido como pude y corrí al salón sin embargo Chifuyu-nee me esperaba a la salida de los vestidores

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Shiryuu?- su tono era serio y tenía una expresión de enojo en su rostro -¿De qué hablas?- su tono se torno aún más fuerte en este momento eh incluso golpeo la pared a lado nuestro -¡Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando Shiryuu!... ¿Cómo conseguiste energía extra, como conseguiste a Yukihira Nigata, y como hiciste para instalarla en un simple Uchigane?- su tono era firme, dictatorial, lleno de rabia y duda... aun así no podía contestar esas preguntas porque no supe como hizo el Uchigane para hacer todo eso solo tras hablar con aquella voz misteriosa…

-Espera… ¿No lo hicieron tu y Maya-sensei?- pregunte para intentar esconder mi mentira, pues sabía que si le mencionaba sobre la voz misteriosa me tacharía de un simple loco… -No, yo estaba incluso muy confundida que obtuvieras la aplicación de Yukihira Nigata… pues solo yo y Tabane tenemos una copia del programa de instalación…- -Entonces si no fueron tu y Maya-sensei…¿Quién fue?- Mentiras, mentiras por doquier fueron mis respuestas a los cuestionamientos de Chifuyu-nee al fin de unos minutos su expresión cambio a una más relajada pero confusa...

-¿Qué demonios sucedió…?- -Emm… Chifuyu-nee...- -Orimura-sensei…- -Como sea; si no te importa quisiera irme a mi habitación… ¿Puedo?- -Adelante y dile a Yamada-kun que llegare con ella tan pronto como pueda…- -Esta bien- Dicho esto me dirigí corriendo al aula 1-A listo para tomar mis cosas, dar el aviso a Yamada-sensei y sin ninguna preocupación dirigirme a mi habitación. La misteriosa voz no apareció esa noche por lo que me fui a dormir temprano listo para todo, o bueno… casi todo…

Punto de vista de: Cecilia Alcott…INICIO  
*Mientras tanto en la habitación de Cecilia…*

-¿Qué le sucedió a Orimura-kun?, se veía muy aferrado a su pensamiento de que me ganaría y después salió con aquella misteriosa técnica y casi me derrota de unos cuantos golpes… no se qué sucedió… ¡¿Por qué estoy pensando tanto en esto?! , ¿Por qué siento unas tremendas ganas de verlo de nuevo?, de que bese mi mano como lo hizo al finalizar la batalla, de que me dé las gracias, de… de estar junto a él…

Tras la mente de: Cecilia Alcott…FIN


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3: "**Una antigua amiga apareció… retándome a un combate…"

"P.S.D: No es quien esperaba"

Tras la pelea del lunes llegó el martes de la segunda semana y con él, noticias nuevas, y personas nuevas. Las clases fueron muy tranquilas y nadie menciono nada sobre la pelea del día anterior por la disputa del puesto a representante de la clase, sin embargo dude demasiado rápido…

*Hora de salida*

-¿Shiryuu-san?- -¿Eh?- ¿Shiryuu-san?...vire a mi llamado proveniente en esta ocasión nadie más ni nadie menos que Cecilia quien me llamaba de una muy formal sin ninguna razón, o eso supuse…

-¿Si?- -Po… ¿Podrías acompañarme a la cafetería por unos momentos?- al principio dude y estuve a punto de decirle que no, más mi curiosidad me derroto y termine optando por acompañarla -Esta bien no hay problema- le dije mientras mostraba una sonrisa lo cual hizo sonrojar a Cecilia un poco, lo cual intento ocultar. Tras unos minutos llegamos a la cafetería donde se encontraban todas nuestras compañeras de clase en una especie de reunión o fiesta -No sabía que alguien cumpliera años…- -Oh, no, no, no, no, es tu fiesta de felicitación por ser el nuevo representante de la clase

1-A - -¿Eh?- Eso me tomo por sorpresa puesto que había perdido la batalla el día anterior tras olvidar que mi técnica final era una técnica de drenado de barrera. -FELICIDADES! Shiryuu-kun!- mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el unísono de mis compañeras festejándome por mi gran éxito que ni siquiera sabía cómo había conseguido. -Pero si perdí el duelo ¿Porque soy el representante de clase yo?- -Porque decidí darte el puesto a ti Shiryuu-san… fui muy dura contigo el día de las postulaciones y casi lograbas vencerme incluso portando un ~IS~ genérico de producción en masa- -Ohhhh, ya veo- Aun tratando de sonar dulce sigue sonando muy egocéntrica

-No creo que deba aceptar el puesto es decir aun así creo que sigues siendo más útil tu Cecilia…-

-O por favor Shiryuu-san no digas tantas tonterías, te deje el puesto porque sé que no podre con él, por favor acéptalo- -Esta bien pero con la condición de que seas la suplente de representante- -Trato hecho- Tome su mano y la estreche firmemente mas con suavidad puesto que no deseaba lastimar a una compañera sin razón aparente; entonces un gran flash retumbo en mi ojos -¿Qué demonios?-

-¡Hola, hola!; Club del periódico escolar… ¡dejen pasar! - una muchacha de mediana estatura, gafas y una gran cámara profesional trataba de pasar entre la multitud que formaron mis compañeras frente a mí para felicitarme por ser el nuevo representante de la clase 1-A -¿Puedo ayudarte?-

-Mucho gusto soy Noriko Nakamura del Club de periodismo y encargada de la noticia sobre su triunfo en las elecciones de representante de la clase 1-A - -Ohhhh, eso lo explica todo…- -Ahora si no le molesta podría tomarle una foto junto a Cecilia-san ¿Por favor?- Cecilia se sonrojo al oír esto después hablo en un tono un poco entrecortado… -Recibiré más tarde una copia de la fotografía ¿verdad?- -Claro que si las que quiera y necesite Cecilia-san ahora solo júntense un poco…- Cecilia se acerco a mí tanto que nuestros cuerpos casi se tocaban lo cual me provoco un ligero sonrojo en mi rostro. Acto seguido me separe un poco de ella y tome la iniciativa para la pose de la foto…

-¿Qué tal una foto de perfil en ¾ donde estemos estrechando manos?- Cecilia no comprendió algo de lo que dije, mas no se con exactitud cual parte mientras que a la par de este pude ver algo de enojo en la cara de Houki, la cual llevaba así desde un buen rato antes de la salida de clases - Digo que tomemos la foto así…-Tome a Cecilia de la mano y me coloque en la posición que había mencionado a la chica del periódico -Así…- Cecilia se sonrojo aun mas y después se tranquilizo, volteamos a la cámara de la muchacha periodista y estrechamos las manos mientras sonreíamos, o algo así hacia yo, después vino la foto -¡Sonrían!- Un grande y poderoso flash ilumino la sala y para cuando el destello se había ido, Cecilia se enojo en cantidades exuberantes…-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Todas mis compañeras de clase, incluyendo a Houki, se habían colado en la foto para el periódico lo cual provoco un extraño disgusto en Cecilia, que aunque comprendí en parte, termine por no darle importancia. -Jajaja, si querían salir en la fotografía solo debieron decirlo muchachas- Reí un poco tras mi comentario, después me senté a la mesa, cerré mis ojos y me relaje un poco llevando la cabeza hacia atrás… -¿Shiryuu-san… te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Cecilia con un tono de preocupación -Estoy bien… solamente soy raro- Rio un poco a mi comentario y tomo asiento justo al lado de mí e imito mi posición -Esto es algo incomodo Shiryuu-san, ¿Por qué te gusta estar en esta posición?- -Me lo enseño una amiga de la infancia cuando estaba pequeño, dijo que era para relajar el cuerpo y el alma; por lo que lo he hecho desde entonces- -Ohhhh, eso lo explica todo…- Acto seguido Houki se introdujo en nuestra conversación tras haberme oído mencionar a "una Amiga de la infancia" -No recuerdo haberte enseñado algo tan extraño Shiryuu…- -Eso es porque no fuiste tú Houki… además no eres la única amiga de la infancia que tengo, pero por el momento no deseo hablar de eso; solo quiero relajar mi cuerpo y alma en esta extraña y bizarra posición- Ninguna de las dos hablo después de esto y termine por lograr sumirme en mis propios pensamientos donde podía encontrar un vasto mundo de alegría para mí solo.

Tras terminar la pequeña fiesta que me realizaron mis compañeras decidí irme a mi habitación a descansar como es debido y justo cuando pretendía cerrar mis ojos y sumirme en mis sueños retumbos en mis oídos un sonido que me alegro un poco -# Hola Representante…#- la misteriosa voz, me hablo de nuevo como la ultima vez, -Hola amigo, ¿Cómo has estado?- -# Como siempre, encerrado y tranquilo, sin ser molestado #- su comentario me fue un poco extraño -¿Encerrado?, como es eso posible- -# No soy como los demás chico, soy diferente, se distinguir entre sentimientos y ambiciones, fuerza y voluntad, hombres y mujeres, razas y costumbres, puedo saberlo todo, como puedo ser un ignorante, por eso estoy preso en este lugar #- -¿Dónde?, donde te encuentras…- -#Un contenedor muy resistente y sellado en un lugar oscuro y lleno de aquellos otros que se asemejan a mi#- -Amigo, ¿Qué eres tú en realidad?- la voz enmudeció por unos instantes luego hablo en un tono muy serio, que se asemejaba a una tristeza -# Por el momento soy nada… eso es lo que soy, una inservible y obsoleta nada varada en un lugar donde nadie podría encontrarme y hacerme algo útil… #- Me compadecí de él tras escuchar su comentario -No, no lo eres… escúchame bien, ¡No eres obsoleto, inútil o un desperdicio!, eres mi amigo ahora, ¡Así que te ayudare para que te sientas mejor!- -# Pero ¿Qué puedes hacer tu chico? #- -Lo que quiera si me lo propongo…- Me levante y tome mi uniforme, me vestí tan rápido como pude y cuestione a la voz una última vez antes de partir… -¿Dónde te encuentras?- -# Tal vez pueda guiarte hasta mi chico… más no se qué ganaras con eso…#- -¿Qué ganare?, Ganare la libertad de un gran amigo…- -# Quien diría que el único muchacho dentro de esta academia seria el que tuviera la frente mas en alto, está bien chico te guiare hasta mi #- -Perfecto seguiré tus indicaciones al pie de la letra- Dicho esto salí de mi habitación y revise que nadie pudiera verme hacerlo, Acto seguido salí del edificio de dormitorios de manera silenciosa y me escondí tras unos arbustos para evitar ser divisado…  
-# Chico si puede oírme no hables… piensa en lo que deseas decirme #- Su mensaje fue algo extraño; ¿Cómo me comunicaría con el si no hablo?, aun así hice como él me instruyo y pensé fuertemente mis líneas a decir -*Amigo ¿Me escuchas? *- -# 100% claro amigo #- todo fue tan impresionante que no quise perder el tiempo… quería conocer a mi amigo a como diera el lugar

-* Muy bien te escucho *- -# Debes ir a una gran edificación con forma de coliseo que se encuentra al suroeste de tu actual posición #- -*Suroeste de mi actual posición… eso me llevaría a… ¡La Arena de Combate*- Dicho esto corrí sigilosamente hasta la entrada de la arena la cual estaba cerrada, reportándoselo a la misteriosa voz me dio un par de indicaciones -# Rodea la arena y encontraras una puerta simple; si mal no recuerdo es una entrada para personal capacitado #- -*Muy bien*- tal y como lo dijo encontré la puerta sin embargo esta estaba protegida por una cerradura de combinación la cual, dudosamente podría codificar -*Necesito una especie de contraseña*-  
-# Espera… #- enmudeció unos minutos después me dijo una frase extraña -# La leal espada se encuentra justo alado del escudo redondo como la luna, los mellizos contrarios forman la sucesión y pico de un ave se alza para trinar #- Tal parecía que no podía darme la contraseña mas si una especie de indicio o clave para descubrirla… -*Espada, Escudo, Mellizos opuestos y el pico de un ave…*- la contraseña, tal y como lo marcaba el registrador, consistía de 5 números los cuales tenían una sola forma de digitarse en dicha maquina. La única manera era por medio de dígitos numéricos es decir los 10 primero números: del 1 al 9. Pensé en la forma, de cada número y lo que podían significar -*La espada podría ser el 1 debido a que es delgado y tiene la forma del filo de la espada, el escudo redondo como la luna seria el 0 siendo este el único numero de forma 100% redonda, los mellizos opuestos el 6 y el 9 pues si giráramos cualquiera de los dos tendrían la misma forma; y por su parte el pico del ave seria el 7 debido a que es tiene un solo ángulo y este se encuentra en la parte superior*- sin más preámbulos y complicaciones digite la combinación anterior y esta fue positiva

-*¡Sí!*- Abrí la puerta y me cerciore que nadie me viera entrar. -# Muy bien chico estas cada vez más cerca solo faltan algunas salas mas y podrás reunirte conmigo #- Entre más me acercaba más me inundaba un sentimiento de felicidad y de misterio… ¿Por qué hacia esto?, ¿Por qué arriesgaba mi estancia en esta academia por una misteriosa voz que no se qué consecuencias me traerá?, ¿Por qué?... -# ¡Chico detente! #- sumido en mis pensamientos la misteriosa voz me dijo que me detuviera en seco antes de que algo pasara -*¿Qué pasa?*- -# Alguien se acerca… #- detuve mis pensamientos y mis movimientos y agudice mis sentidos auditivos y visuales para darme cuenta de una presencia que caminó frente a mi ojos saliendo de la sala contigua a mi posición… -*¿Quién demonios es…?*- Tras visualizar su perfil un momento en que se detuvo y después verla irse me di cuenta de que aquella persona me hubiera visto… estaría perdido… -*Chifuyu-nee…*- tras verla alejarse lo suficiente retome mi camino guiado por mi amigo, la misteriosa voz… -# muy bien chico ahora debes entrar en la sala contigua #- -*De… De acuerdo*- dicho esto entre y me di cuenta de que estaba completamente vacía por lo que me apresure a realizar lo que necesitaba en aquella sala

-*Muy bien amigo, ¿Ahora qué?*- -# Busca una entrada baja en forma como de una escotilla #- dificultosamente encontré dicha entrada y la abrí rápidamente para descender por una escalera de acero a una especie de hangar lleno de sistemas ~IS~ de producción en masa… -Vaya… cuantos ~IS~ tenemos en almacenamiento…- -# Chico parece que has llegado al lugar correcto #- dijo la voz en un tono algo serio… -#Ahora solo debes encontrarme, en el contenedor 0 #- -¿El contenedor 0?- Busque por todas partes y no localizaba el contenedor 0… pase cerca de una hora buscando y cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencido apareció místicamente frente a mí la llave que me llevaría a él… -¿Una llave de seguridad con código?- Pase la mano frente a una especie de escáner el cual me dio el acceso instantáneo de manera misteriosa… -**Código genético analizado… Orimura-san, Acceso permitido**- Acto seguido se desplego una abertura en la parte central de la sala de la cual emergió un gigantesco contenedor marcado -El contenedor 0… ¿Qué demonios hacía esto bajo la custodia de Chifuyu-nee?- el contenedor emergió completamente y se abrió de tal forma que dejo a mi vista un sistema ~IS~ de color rojo como la sangre con la forma de un ángel en armadura. La contemple estupefacto hasta que recordé que podría tener el tiempo contado. -¿Amigo, amigo donde estas?- -# Aquí… frente tuyo…#- Mire el ~IS~ y me di cuenta de lo que había estado sucediendo desde hace una semana -Eres… ¿Eres un sistema ~IS~? pero como eso es imposible los sistemas ~IS~ no tienen conciencias propias… ¿O sí?- Dudas venían, dudas iban; las dudas arribaban a mí como una ocasional lluvia de verano durante un huracán y azotaban mi conciencia… ¿Hable con un ~IS~ todo este tiempo?, como era posible algo de tal semejanza, como… no encontré ninguna respuesta entonces me di cuenta de lo que debía hacer… -¿Cómo es posible que tengas tu propia consciencia y puedas hablar conmigo aun sin que estemos en contacto?- -# Yo tampoco lo sé chico... pero me gustaría descubrirlo también…#- dijo la voz tras oír mi cuestionamiento… -¿Y qué debo hacer para averiguarlo?- -# Entra en contacto conmigo… #- la armadura se desplego a su forma de abordaje misteriosamente por lo cual supe que debía hacerlo… iba a abordar ese sistema ~IS~ a como diera el lugar… -Muy bien lo hare- Me acerque lentamente hacia él y justo en el momento en que pose mi mano sobre el torso de la armadura un destello eléctrico me arrojo varios metros lejos -Aghhhh- -# ¿Chico te encuentras bien? #- -Si, supongo- -# No, no puede estar pasando de nuevo… si no eres tu… ¡¿Entonces quien?! #- sus palabras me desconcertaron y confundieron haciendo que olvidara el dolor del golpe que me había propiciado hace unos segundos el mismísimo sistema ~IS~ que ahora se lamentaba en haberlo hecho… -Espera… ¿De qué estás hablando?- -# Todo comenzó cuando fui creado y traído a esta academia…#- Su tono de voz sonó nostálgico y me conto la historia de cómo había llegado aquí y lo que había sucedido… -# Cuando fui creado por la doctora Shinonono ella inmediatamente me mando a este lugar para encontrarme una piloto, sin embargo todos los intentos fueron fallidos: Cadetes japonesas, rusas, estadounidenses, canadienses, inglesas, chinas, alemanas, y de todas las partes del mundo intentaron probarme una y otra vez… pero siempre con los mismos resultados: electrocutadas y repelidas por mi sistema… una muchacha americana incluso intento montarme a la fuerza después de haber sido repelida terminando peor de herida que lo que ya estaba e incluso cayendo en coma por meses… no había logrado comunicarme con ninguna de ellas nunca, ni siquiera con la doctora Shinonono lo había logrado. Por eso fue que creí que tú eras el indicado chico… pues contigo eh podido hablar y comunicarme de manera correcta por primera vez… #- me sentí pésimo al oírle decir semejante historia y semejante pensamiento -Soy un inútil… ni siquiera yo, en quien tuviste tanta fe pude abordarte… ¡Soy un inútil!- Mis gritos hicieron eco en la sala en que me encontraba, me sentía idiota, estúpido y sobre todo inútil puesto que aunque me lo había propuesto no había podido ayudar a mi amigo… -No… no me rendiré tan fácil esta vez… te ayudare aun que así sea lo último que haga…- -# Chico… #- -Muy bien aquí voy- corrí tan rápido como pude y pose mi mano sobre la armadura momento en el que era recibido con una descarga eléctrica de la misma magnitud que la anterior -A no… esta vez… no… lo… ¡Lograras!- Aferre mi mano mas a la armadura y la descarga se hizo aun mayor por lo que pude sentirla correr por mi cuerpo -¡Aghhhh!- -# Tu puedes amigo, ¡creo en ti!... ¡Yo creo en ti!- -Ahhhhhh- Tras gritar y poner todo mi peso sobre mi mano logre tocar la armadura, deteniendo así la descarga eléctrica, y produciendo un misterioso brillo sobre ella o mejor dicho sobre el… mi amigo… -Lo… Lo logre- Pase mi mano alrededor de la armadura del brazo izquierdo con una gran felicidad y satisfacción cuando la voz me interrumpió -# Y… ¿Qué esperas chico?... Es el momento de la verdad…#- -Así es… es el momento…- Aborde el ~IS~ tan rápido como pude. -# Muy bien chico ahora solo relájate y déjame hacer el resto a mi…#- -Entendido- El exoesqueleto se poso sobre mi cuerpo y tomo la forma deseada de este. Segundos más tarde ya estaba en línea

-**Sistemas en línea, conexión al usuario finalizada**- -¿Creo que ahora si podrás decirme tu nombre?- -#Me temo que no chico… pues como lo mencione antes no tengo un nombre… la doctora Shinonono decidió no dármelo esperando que aquella persona que pudiera pilotearme me lo diera…#- -**Conexión finalizada, sistemas en línea, procedimiento de introducción finalizado**-

-¿Darte un nombre eh…?- -# ¿Estás dispuesto a darme un nombre chico? #- -Por supuesto ahora eres mi amigo y te lo daré porqué lo mereces- medite un poco y busque unas cuantas palabras que pudieran describirlo… un minutos después, con algunas palabras en inglés en forma de acrónimo, logre formular un nombre, uno sencillo y que no me trajera tantos problemas -tu nombre será… "Zetta Exoskeleton Rational Operative System"… o mas sencillamente "ZERO: el ángel mecánico"- -# es un poco largo… pero… ¿Zero?, ese será mi nombre de ahora en delante… muchas gracias chico…#- -No tienes porque agradecerme, amigo… Ahora veamos, de ¡Que eres capaz!-

-**Accesando a la red de datos de la arena de combate #1 de la academia ~IS~**- -**Acceso permitido…**- -Muy bien… ¡Aquí vamos!- la plataforma en la que se encontraba ZERO, se elevo bajo nosotros y me coloco en un hangar de despegue… -**Sistemas de vuelo activados**- -Muy bien aquí vamos…- Los propulsores se encendieron con un ruido estridente que paso después a un muy silencioso… segundos después despegue a máxima velocidad y sobrevolé la arena en círculos para aterrizar minutos después. -Vaya Zero, tu velocidad es impresionante- -#Gracias chico tengo una de las mejores tecnologías en propulsores#- -Zero tengo una pequeña duda que acaba de surgirme… ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?- -#¿Especialidad?#- -Si ya sabes todos los ~IS~ se especializan en una rama ya sea combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cercano, a distancia o disparo de gran magnitud… ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?- -# No tengo una especialidad chico, la doctora Shinonono me programo para adaptarme a las necesidades del usuario por lo que podría decirse que soy una clase avanzada de hibrido… puedo tomar cualquiera de esas ramas eh incluso más#- -Vaya eso quiere decir que puedes generar cualquier tipo de arma…- .#Básicamente#- -Genial intentemos probar- -# Muy bien solo concéntrate#- Pensé en un arma grande y poderosa: un rifle de gran calibre capaz de perforar el escudo de energía de mi adversario; sin embargo esta nunca surgió por lo que creí que había comenzado con algo muy grande -Supongo que tal vez deba iniciar con algo un poco más sencillo- Me concentré en un arma de fuego de calibre ligero en la forma de una pistola y esta surgió de la nada y se poso sobre mi mano -Vaya esto es muy útil y versátil- tras dar unos cuantos disparos ZERO me informo que alguien se aproximaba -#Chico creo que es hora de irnos#- -Estoy de acuerdo- dicho esto procedí a esconderme de la persona que se aproximaba y escapar rumbo a mi habitación de manera sigilosa. Tras unos 15 minutos, después de haber dejado el hangar como estaba antes de que entrara y haber corrido con toda mi alma, estaba frente de mi dormitorio abriendo la puerta cuando escuche pasos cerca -Demonios ¡maldita puerta abre!- Intente abrir la puerta sin respuesta cuando aquella figura adormilada se me acerco y me cuestiono:

-¿Shiryuu que estás haciendo despierto a estas horas de la noche? El turno de cierre del dormitorio ya terminó deberías estar dentro y durmiendo- tras el pequeño sermón, el cual fue muy irónico pues ella también estaba fuera de su recamara rondando los pasillos, me di cuenta de que se trataba de Houki. -Oh, Houki creí que eras algún guardia o algo por el estilo…- -No tenemos guardias grandísimo torpe además ¿Qué haces fuera de tu cuarto?- Idee una mentira de manera rápida para salir del embrollo pues no quería que nadie supiera sobre ZERO -No podía dormir así que salí a dar una pequeña vuelta alrededor de los patios de la academia- Houki me miro con una cara que jamás había visto… una cara de análisis profundo, seguido de una expresión de disgusto total hacía mí, por lo que sospeche algo en lo que probablemente habría pensado… -¿Houki?- -… Shiryuu… ¿Cuál fue el recorrido de tu caminata?...- su cara reflejaba la mueca del enojo máximo que jamás se podría ver en el rostro de una mujer… -¿Por-Por qué la pregunta?...- Su tono de voz cambio a uno de burla con el cual recito una frase cuya última palabra deletreo y la cual supuse fue la que estuvo en sus pensamientos momentos atrás… -Solo curiosidad… p-e-r-v-e-r-t-i-d-o - Su mano llego a una velocidad impresionante a mi mejilla y golpeo en tal magnitud que el golpee resonó por el pasillo y podría estar seguro que fue escuchado por alguien en el continente americano… -Y la próxima vez será peor que eso… así que más vale que pienses dos veces antes de hacer algo como eso de nuevo-

Además de terminar en el piso, una gigantesca marca de color rojo quedo marcada en mi mejilla con la forma de la palma de Houki lo cual fue a la vez doloroso y vergonzoso. Acto seguido Houki se retiro a su dormitorio y cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos hable con ZERO -Bueno dicen que para obtener algo debes sacrificar otra cosa… ¿tú qué crees ZERO?- -# Supongo que tienes razón chico… ahora intenta girar la perilla en la dirección contraria a la que intentabas hace minutos… #- Tras entrar a mi habitación me recosté y dormí plácidamente sin no antes hablar con ZERO durante un rato -Oye ZERO ¿Te molestaría si no te utilizara para las batallas dentro de la academia?- -#¿Porque lo dices chico? #- -Lo que pasa es que antes de la pelea contra Cecilia se me fue ofrecido un sistema ~IS~ personal y lo rechacé debido a que no quería ser utilizado como una rata de laboratorio por la academia y demás organizaciones así que ahora que te tengo… quisiera evitar eso también…- -#Entonces no me molesta#- -¿Para nada?- -# para nada… tus intenciones son buenas además… ¿Qué pensarían los directivos de ti si supieran que tomaste un modelo especial sin una consulta debida?…#- -Creo que tienes razón en esa parte…- pude sentir mi cara palidecer en el instante en que ZERO menciono esa frase, sin embargo no le di mucha importancia y termine por relajarme… -ZERO, ¿No crees qué el brazalete en el que te transformas es muy llamativo?- -#Oh eso es cierto espera… Listo #- Tras un pequeño destello, el brazalete en el que se había convertido ZERO, el cual era muy llamativo por el hecho de abarcar desde mi muñeca hasta la mitad de mi antebrazo, se diseño en una especie de dispositivo con la forma de un reloj convencional digital lo cual lo volvió más compacto y de más sencilla transportación.

A la mañana siguiente me vestí en un conjunto deportivo y me dirigí al dôjo de la academia para practicar un poco, además de que misteriosamente tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpear algo o alguien pero debido a que el campus estaba 99.99% cubierto de mujeres no habría algún hombre con quien pelear por lo que el dôjo me servía de consuelo. Arribe al dôjo y me puse un espeso vendaje en las manos y piernas, tome mi katana de madera y saque 3 maniquís de entrenamiento y arduamente comencé a golpearlos con todas mi fuerzas derribándolos unas 20 veces seguidas. Tras 2 horas de golpees, patadas y demás me senté un momento para descansar acto seguido una voz femenina con un toque misteriosamente masculino, la cual reconocí inmediatamente, me habló desde la puerta del semi-desolado dôjo… -Vaya, Vaya quien diría que el único piloto masculino del sistema ~IS~ se volvería tan violento en unos cuantos años…- -Y quién diría que una amiga del mismo se volvería tan irritante de la noche a la mañana, eh incluso olvidaría por completo el más mínimo detalle del "Hola"…- tras decir esto se aproximo a mí dispuesta a darme un golpe en la cabeza el cual logre predecir con anterioridad y esquivar sin problema -Es broma Rin… pero aun así pudiste mínimo decir hola…- -¿Pero entonces como hubiera realizado mi bien planeada entrada de tono misterioso?- -¿Bien planeada? ¿Tono misterioso?- -Bueno por lo menos lo intente… pero contigo las sorpresas son inútiles- su cara tomo una mirada de tristeza como si su última esperanza hubiera caído en coma… acto seguido se dio vuelta y camino a la salida; me compadecí de haber arruinado la sorpresa de Rin que me abalancé sobre ella y la abracé desde la espalda sobre sus hombros mientras me disculpaba -Lo lamento tanto señorita misteriosa... no quise arruinar su sorpresa…- Rin enmudeció un momento y tomo mis manos después se soltó y me abrazo ella -Esta bien estas perdonado… pero deberás acompañarme a la hora del almuerzo- -Me parece bien, trato hecho- tras decir esto fui atacado, literalmente, con una katana de madera en la cabeza… tras recibir el golpe y ser casi noqueado inconsciente me di cuenta que solo podría tratarse de una persona… -¡Houki!- -¿Si?- su respuesta fue tan sínica que simplemente no quise proseguir en la conversación me levante tome mis cosas y me despedí de Rin. Regrese a mi habitación aun con un dolor en la parte alta de la cabeza tome un baño y me cambie al uniforme de la academia tome mis cosas y fui rumbo al salón.

Arribe al salón coloque mi mochila a mi lado y me recosté sobre mi pupitre mientras reflexionaba cosas… cuando me inundo un sueño: Desde un punto de vista de tercera persona pude observar un recuerdo de mi niñez; pero no cualquier recuerdo sino cuando fui invitado por primera vez a visitar la casa de mi mejor amiga… el sueño era 100% preciso, desde su invitación, hasta mi reacción a dicha frase… -Shiryuu-kun…- -¿Si?- -Te-te-¿Te Gustaría venir a mi casa mañana en la tarde?…- nunca se lo dije pero su sonrojada cara se veía tan linda bajo el sol del atardecer en aquel día de verano sin embargo no fue eso lo que me llevo a aceptar esa invitación… sino que esta provenía del corazón de mi mejor amiga -Por supuesto, me encantaría- dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro la cual ella respondió con un abrazo y salió corriendo a la entrada del salón mientras decía -Gracias, nos vemos mañana- dicho esto salió del salón y se dirigió directo a casa al igual que yo lo hice 1 hora más tarde sin pensar que… jamás lograría ir a verla... y no la vería nunca más. Acto seguido el sueño termino súbitamente y desperté justo antes de que Chifuyu-nee golpeara mi cabeza con la tabla de escritura. -Orimura, sabes muy bien que no está permitido dormir en el salón- -Disculpe profesora no fue mi intención- dicho esto me entrego la tabla de escritura con la lista de alumnos del salón y me ordenó que tomara asistencia; terminado esto tome asiento y aunque podía oír y digerir lo que decía Maya-sensei, estaba totalmente distante de la clase pensando en el sueño que tuve previo a esta. Las clases avanzaron normalmente cuando llego la hora del almuerzo me dispuse a tomar mis cosas y encontrarme con Rin tal y como le prometí. No me fue difícil encontrarla pues era la única alumna de la academia con un uniforme distinto: rasgo las mangas de la zona de los hombros de tal manera que estos quedaran expuestos; además de su distintivo corte de cabello en dos coletas levantadas la hacían aun más fácil de identificar. Me acerque a ella y cubrí sus ojos con mis manos a manera de sorpresa para terminar recibiendo un golpe con el codo en la boca del estomago quedándome sin aire tras lo cual Rin reacciono dándose cuenta de que era yo… -Lo- lo siento Shiryuu-kun lo que sucede es que me asustaste y llegaste de improvisto- respirar me costó un poco luego logre tomar una bocanada de aire que estabilizo mis pulmones - No-No te preocupes fue mi culpa no debí hacer eso…- El rostro de Rin se tornó un poco rojizo y trato de encubrirlo sin saber que había alcanzado a divisar su expresión de vergüenza. Acto seguido me ayudo a levantarme y procedimos a la fila de compra de la cafetería mientras hablábamos de cosas que sucedieron durante el tiempo en que no nos vimos, alrededor de unos 2 años. -Y dime ¿Cómo es que terminaste en la academia?- -Fui elegida cadete representante de China hace como 6 meses por lo que estuve entrenando con las fuerzas militares- -¿Cadete representante de china? Vaya eso suena a un trabajo muy duro, incluso para ti…- este comentario hizo que la expresión de Rin cambiara a una de enojo por lo que supuse que creyó que le dije débil o algo por el estilo, sin embargo mi comentario era en base a que observe a Rin comportarse más femeninamente a diferencia de cómo siempre había sido ella. Me recordaba a Houki con la excepción de que Houki siempre fue malvada conmigo a diferencia de Rin, mas Houki había comenzado a comportarse extraña también… -¿Insinúas que soy débil… Shiryuu?- -Para nada solo que me sonó a algo complicado y aburrido… lo cual no va mucho con tus estilo, eso es todo- coloque una sonrisa algo fingida en mi rostro y Rin creyó en mis palabras o eso pensé… -Esta bien vayamos a sentarnos- Hablamos durante todo el almuerzo de todo lo que había sucedido en la ausencia de vernos y alguna que otra experiencia antigua de cuando fuimos pequeños -Shiryuu… ¿Aún recuerdas la promesa que hicimos en 4to de escuela primaria verdad?- -4to… 4to… oh ¿Aquella que envolvía tus habilidades de cocina no es así?- la mirada de Rin se vio un poco decaída tras mi comentario pero se reavivo un momento cuando dijo su siguiente pregunta -¿Recuerdas el verdadero significado de esta… verdad?- Pensé un momento y no hallaba una respuesta a la cuestión que me planteaba Rin por lo que se lo dije sinceramente -La verdad no sabía que tuviera un verdadero y falso significado… solo recuerdo que prometiste que me invitarías a comer de tu comida todos los días- Rin se decepciono de mi comentario por lo que supuse que había hecho algo mal -¿Podrías decirme cual era el significado real de esa promesa?- El rostro de Rin se tornó rojizo y comenzó a hablar de manera tartamuda -Yo-yo-yo no p-puedo hacer eso… jamás me lo p-p-perdonaría a mi misma- -¿Por qué no?- le cuestione firmemente -Al fin y al cabo fue una promesa que hicimos los dos, además me gustaría saber su verdadero significado… pues nunca me imagine que le hubieras dado un doble significado a esa promesa…- Rin se torno violenta de la nada solo por el hecho de mis palabras que supongo le fueron desafiantes -No te diré nada… y para que lo sepas, no soy débil como lo pensabas hace unos minutos, es más te reto a un duelo aquí y ahora!- -Me temo que eso no se podrá…- Chifuyu-nee apareció de repente asustando a Rin, quien siempre le tuvo un miedo extraño que nunca comprendí -Si desean pelear deberán esperar hasta el torneo interclase de la próxima semana para poder emplear sistemas ~IS~ en batalla- tras escuchar a Chifuyu-nee darnos ese anuncio mire de frente a Rin y le dispuse mi veredicto sobre lo que decía hace unos -Esta bien entonces lo decidiremos en el torneo la próxima semana… si yo gano deberás decirme el verdadero significado de la promesa…-

-Y si yo gano… deberás invitarme a salir- -¡¿QUÉ?!- todas las alumnas presentes en el comedor gritaron a unisonó incluyendo a Houki, Cecilia y hasta Maya-sensei. Sin embargo ese comentario me tomo más por sorpresa que a cualquiera de las presentes debido al sueño que tuve en la mañana… ¿Salir? nunca me perdonaría que fuese Rin la primera muchacha con la que tuviera una cita… su pedido me hizo enfurecer muy en mi interior sin embargo decidí no mostrarlo -Yo…- puse una cara de seriedad mezclada con enojo en mi rostro y puse mi mano en una posición lista para ser estrechada y de manera dolida dije una frase que no creí que debí -¡Aceptó!- Rin se sonrojo y tomo mi mano estrechándola con fuerza, solté su mano, tome mi bandeja y la deposite en su respectiva zona, después camine con una mirada fría en mi rostro rumbo al aula haciéndome espacio entre la multitud de compañeras con una sola frase breve… -Con permiso…- todas abrieron el paso frente a mí como las aguas del mar rojo ante Moisés según la biblia. Caminé con tensión hacia el salón seguido por Chifuyu-nee quien me detuvo a unos metros de la entrada del salón y me hablo en un tono muy tranquilo y algo burlón -Tranquilízate Orimura… no es el fin del mundo… no veo que vayas a perder algo valioso en esa batalla…- solo atine a decirle de manera fría una respuesta cortante -Shiryuu…- -¿Qué?- Chifuyu-nee sonó confundida después explique mi respuesta…

-Llámame por mi nombre: Shiryuu… deja de usar nuestro apellido para referirte a mí… ¡llámame por el maldito nombre que Mamá y Papá me dieron!- La mirada de Chifuyu se torno un poco baja, acto seguido entre al salón -¡Maldita vida!- le di una patada a mi silla la cual solo se movió un poco; después tome asiento y me recosté sobre el pupitre. -Quiero escapar de este mundo por unos instantes… solo eso quiero- tras cerrar mis ojos volví a caer en un ensueño misterioso como el de la mañana. Esta vez estaba en un mundo 100% fantástico, blanco y cristalino con arboles que flotaban sobre el agua totalmente erguidos y cuyas raíces no tenían fin. Al mismo tiempo una pequeña niña, no mayor a 7 años, de tés blanca como la nieve, vestida en un vestido blanco y con un gran sombrero de verano corría alrededor del infinito océano, de agua 100% cristalina, levantando pequeñas gotas de agua mientras lo hacía. Al mismo tiempo yo la observaba desde lo alto de uno de los arboles incapaz de moverme por lo deslumbrante de su gracia al correr. Más tarde la niña volteo y fijo su mirada con la mía, sus ojos azules como el cielo me hipnotizaron a tal grado de que no podía ver nada más lejos de ellos. Tras unos instantes, que parecieron eternidades, la niña cerró sus ojos y me dijo en una dulce voz una frase que me llevó fuera de ese mundo: -Es hora de irte amigo… nos vemos luego- acto seguido me sonrío y fui cegado por un destello de luz blanca que me liberó de mi inconsciente.

Houki se encontraba a mi lado junto a Cecilia la cual me miraba con extrañeza -Shiryuu-san… ¿Te encuentras bien?- no comprendía su pregunta hasta que me levante y observe la manga de mi saco manchada en dos tonalidades: una mancha roja y otra blanca, ambas oscuras. Tras incorporarme sentí humedad en mi rostro encontrando sangre corriendo por mi nariz y lagrimas por mis mejillas. No tenía ni idea de que había sucedido, ni como había sucedido. Cecilia me ofreció un par de pañuelos desechables para limpiarme los cuales acepte con amabilidad sin embargo me encontraba lo suficientemente distante y extrañado como para decirle a ambas que si podían dejarme solo. Ellas lo hicieron y lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era en aquel misterioso sueño de tan solo unos minutos. El resto de las clases prosiguió de manera normal. Regrese a mi dormitorio, me quite el saco y me dispuse a lavar las manchas de sangre y lagrimas que se había formado en la manga. Al cabo de un rato me dormí y no soñé nada esa noche… supongo que mi subconsciente se había cansado de haberme hecho soñar por la mañana.

«W«Punto de vista de: Rin Huang…INICIO«W«

-Que habrá pasado con Shiryuu… se torno tan distante y frío en cuanto propuse mi premio para el torneo… ¿Se habrá enojado conmigo?… no recuerdo esa faceta de él… es muy extraña; parece que cambio mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Ya no es el mismo Shiryuu de siempre… pero aun así el me gusta y sé que siente algo por mi… debo hacer que se dé cuenta de que me gusta y lo quiero para mi… tengo que ganar ese torneo… y así lo hare...

«W«Punto de vista de: Rin Huang…FIN«W«


End file.
